


It's Christmas, Shaun!

by jackieyeet



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackieyeet/pseuds/jackieyeet
Summary: It's Christmas, Claire's favorite holiday! the day's going great until Morgan appears.





	It's Christmas, Shaun!

**Author's Note:**

> just decided to update so it doesn't seem dead. please check out my book on Wattpad (It's The Good Doctor Various Fanfictions) you can help me by requesting there! I'm not good with writing, sorry but I tried for those who read instead of write

It's Christmas. Claire's favorite holiday! Next to Halloween that is. She was more excited than usual because Dr. Glassman had asked her to help decorate the Hospital to make it more quote on quote "jolly". Right now she was place snowflakes and Snowmans to the walls. She'd thought that it appeal to the children that come visit. 

     Shaun happened to be walking by when he saw Claire. He stopped and watched for a few minutes before asking, "What are you doing, Claire?"

     "It's Christmas, Shaun!" was all that she said. 

     "Yes, I know that. But, why are you doing that?" he said, obviously meaning the decorations. 

     "Oh. I'm Helping Dr. Glassman decorate. Isn't that neat?" she exclaims, nearly falling off the stool. 

      "Sure" Shaun hums. He begins to walk off before Claire asks him if he wants to help.

     "No, I'm not good with decorating. I never do it." He says. "I'll just mess it up."

     "Don't be so pessimistic, I'm sure it'll be alright." she reassures him. 

     "No, I think he's right. He is going to mess it up. I don't think you should let him do it, Claire" Shaun and Claire look, both to see Morgan standing at the end of the corridor.

     Claire and Morgan both had a Rivalry. Morgan, starting it of course. All Claire wanted to have was another female on the team. She was excited when she joined, until things got outta hand.

     She stares daggers at her. Morgan always hated Shaun, and no one really knows why. Not even, Shaun. They don't know if she wants to be better than him, or if it's because he's autistic. Nothing was wrong with him being autistic. He's perfect in everyway, he's adorable and smart too. Which was the main reason Claire's loved her friend so much.

     "Go away Morgan. You're not helping" she says sternly. 

     "I mean, I'm just telling the truth. Why would I lie, honestly is the best policy, right Shaun?" She looks at him as if he would say yes, or nod. Shaun would never tell a lie, they all know it.

     "No, you're just telling you're opinion. Which no one cares about for the record" 

     Jared walks by and see the decorations Claire put up. 

     "Nice decorating, Can I help?" He asks completely oblivious to the situation.

     "Oh, um thanks for the offer, Jared, but Shaun is helping me right now. Right Shaun?" she turn to him. He just hums in response. 

     Shaun Grabs a paper Christmas tree and helps tape it to the wall. Claire giggles at him. He smiles at what he's done, like when a child is proud of the project he made at school and is showing his mother. Shaun turns to Claire and gives her the most innocent smile she's ever seen.

       
     "Shaun, I swear you're such a child" Morgan says rubbing the bridge of her nose. Shaun stops smiling. These were most of the reasons he didn't. 

     Claire look at her, then back at Shaun. "It's alright," she says "You're fine" she then smiles at him, and all he does is nod. 

     Shaun and Claire start taping more things to the wall. Like Nutcrackers, Trees, bunnies, (which were Shaun's favorite. he placed all of them.) and reindeer.

     "Morgan," Jared starts "I think you should go and help Dr. Melendez. He's by the entrance stairs." Jared and Morgan didn't get along either. She tried sabotaging him into working at another hospital and making Dr. Andrews lose his trust. He also didn't like the fact that she disrespected others, mostly Shaun. All she wants to to be better than the rest of the trio. It seems she's not afraid of stepping, and manipulating others to get what she wants.

     "Alright Shaun, we're done with this hallway" She flashes him smile and steps down from the stool. "We should go decorate the poles down stair to looked like candy canes" she chuckles at her own idea.

     "Okay" he replies. He picks up the the box of decorations and follows her downstairs.

Morgan comes running back upstairs and bumps into Claire and Shaun. Shaun falls into the stairs and drops the box. The decorations all over the stairs.

     "Oh, I'm sorry" Shaun says and gets up to pick up the things. 

     Morgan turns, "whoops" and runs up to confront Jared. Neil was downstairs, but was dealing with an angry mother, he let Morgan deal with it and walked off. She absolutely hated speaking with people like them.

     "Don't apologise Shaun. You shouldn't be the one apologising, Morgan is" she starts helping Shaun pick up the paper, tape, and other decorations from the floor and stairs and place them back into the box. 

     Dr. Melendez happened to be at the top of the stairs because he had to talk to Dr. Andrews. He walked down to Shaun and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

     He smiles "You and Claire did a good job decorating the hallway. It really brightens up the place for the Holidays" 

     "Oh, I barely did anything, it was Claire" he says. He turns to Claire.  
       
     "Don't be silly Shaun. You helped some." she smilwd and turned to Dr. Melendez. "Thank you. That's what we were aiming for." Claire swayed back and forth, she went to touch her hair but then caught herself, remembering the trifecta.... and Shaun told her that she flirts with him. She tries avoiding it when Shaun around.

     "Well, me and Shaun were about to decorate the poles by the Cafeteria." Shaun stands with the box and nods. Claire and Shaun start heading down. 

     "You know Shaun, Morgan is just trying to get her way You don't have to listen to her" Claire hates seeing Shaun get kicked when he is already on the ground. 

     This morning it was raining. Claire, Jared, Morgan, Alex, and Dr. Melendez all got there dry. They all had their own car to get there quickly and safely. On the other hand, Shaun doesn't. Today the Number 4 bus had it's route changed. Shaun didn't know and had to walk in the rain (he got there on time surprisingly) and when he got there, Claire saw him and was greeted with a somber, "I don't know where my umbrella is"  
    
     "I know," he says " I never listen to her. Shes not My parent or Dr. Melendez, Dr. Lim, Andrews, or Glassman." 

     "Well I'm glad you know that" She places the box down and picks up the red paper and hands it to Shaun. "Here, start wrapping the poles while I go get a ladder." and with that, she's off.

     Shaun starts wrapping the pole leaving a space in between so Claire can wrap the white paper on. Shaun decides he likes decorating and he likes Christmas. He smiles knowing he has friends to spend it with.


End file.
